Enchained my heart
by Nahel
Summary: Yaoi-Romance-Déprime. Noeru craque! Il en a plus que marre de mentir à longueur de temps. Surtout que la situation lui semble devenir invivable quand il réalise ses véritables sentiments pour...


**Titre : **Enchained my heart

****

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base :** Mint na Bokura

Donc les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit avec eux.

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Mot de l'auteur **C'est une vision personnelle de ce qui pourrait arriver après le volume quatre. Comme je n'avais pas lu la suite j'ignore ce qui arrive aux héros dans la véritable histoire. Cette fic est ce que je souhaiterais y voir rien de moins rien de plus qu'un rêve…

Bonne lecture !!

Enchained my heart

Assis sur son lit, face à son miroir, Noeru fixait son reflet.

La glace lui renvoyait l'image d'une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns portant encore l'uniforme de son école, trempé par la pluie froide qui tombait encore à l'extérieur.

Son visage était pénétré d'une profonde tristesse.

Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sans que rien ne semble capable de les arrêter, elles dévoilaient la douleur qui dévorait son cœur.

Ne supportant plus l'image qu'il voyait de lui, il tira sur la perruque qu'il portait et la jeta contre le miroir avec rage.

« Je te déteste ! » hurla-t-il à son reflet. « Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu ne fais que mentir, aux autres et à toi-même »

Il s'écroula sur son lit tout en continuant de pleurer.

Il se détestait pour ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se retourna en se mettant sur le dos pour continuer à pleurer.

Il leva sa main droite devant ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

La vue du pansement qui entourait sa main le fit fermer le poing.

Malgré la douleur il n'arrêta pas son geste et reposa sa main sur le lit, laissant ses pleurs inonder son visage.

A force de sangloter, la fatigue l'emporta sur sa colère.

Il commença à s'endormir. Les souvenirs lui revinrent mais il ne lutta pas contre.

Il les laissa le consoler et le convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il avait entraîné trop de personnes dans ses mensonges pour continuer à blesser les autres.

Il devait renoncer…Renoncer à son premier amour.

**Quelques heures plus tôt, au lycée**

Maria, sa jumelle, venait de lui expliquer que la veille Sasa lui avait tenu compagnie et lui avait remonté le moral après que son dernier petit ami l'ait laissé tomber.

Ils avaient croisé le garçon devant la porte de la classe. Ils s'étaient salués.

Noeru avait sentit une certaine complicité entre eux deux.

Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était qu'il avait senti son cœur se pincer.

Sasa était censé être son petit ami à lui ? Pourquoi alors regardait-il Maria comme cela et elle pourquoi lui souriait-elle ?

Tout le cours il ne cessa d'y repenser.

Il était venu dans ce lycée avec pour unique but d'empêcher Maria de sortir avec des garçons.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa jumelle puisse se détacher de lui aussi facilement.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre : et elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des filles !!

Il avait donc dû se travestir pour pouvoir convaincre Maria de revenir avec lui.

Mais rien n'avait fonctionné comme il l'avait espér !!

Maria n'avait jamais accepté de le suivre.

Sasa le seul copain qu'il avait réussi à se faire dans cette nouvelle école, l'avait pris pour une fille. En plus il l'avait embrass !!

Noeru avait donc pris sur lui de tout lui révéler. Apres le choc, son ami avait accepté de rester près de lui comme couverture.

Ils se faisaient donc passer pour un couple aux yeux des autres.

Et puis il était tombé amoureux de Miyu, sa camarade de chambre.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Mais quand après un ensemble de mésaventures et de quiproquos, la jeune fille avait découvert qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec un garçon,

elle avait réalisé qu'il ne faisait que lui mentir.

Maintenant Chris un musicien du groupe du lycée ; ayant énormément de succès auprès des filles lui courraient après et espéraient gagner son cœur.

Noeru ne l'aimait pas et le trouvait trop égoïste et imbus de lui-même pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir une conversation intéressante avec le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Sasa ne semblait pas inquiété ou gêné par les tentatives de séduction de Chris.

Noeru en avait éprouvé de la peine. Il pensait que son ami l'aiderait à nouveau, mais il n'en fut rien.

Noeru en était triste, sans vraiment réaliser pourquoi.

Plus tard dans la matinée, il avait croisé Miyu avec qui il avait échangé des banalités.

Il avait tout fait pour éviter Maria ou Sasa et Chris par la même occasion.

Il avait finit par sécher les cours pour se mettre à réfléchir.

De toute façon il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que se soit.

Quand la sonnerie de la fin des cours du matin retentit enfin, Noeru n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé que précédemment !

Cependant il savait que la situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria et continua à réfléchir.

Ce fut une voix de fille qui le tira de sa réflexion et en levant la tête, il compris ce qu'il devait faire. Devant son air réfléchi et inquiet Miyu répéta sa question.

« Noeru, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

« Heu, oui…Désolé je réfléchissais… » Balbutia-t-il en souriant.

« Je vois » fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? Quelque chose t'ennuie ? »

Il la regarda surpris.

Miyu malgré ses mensonges, avait accepté de rester ami avec lui.

Mais il n'aurait pas crut qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour lui.

Miyu soupira et lui fit un signe de la tête l'invitant à se retourner.

Derrière eux, Maria et Sasa l'air de rien, semblaient plongés dans leur assiette.

Pourtant leurs regards venaient régulièrement se poser sur la table qu'il occupait avec Miyu.

« C'est eux qui m'ont demandé de voir ce qui n'allait pas… » Commença Miyu avant que Noeru ne l'interrompe.

« Tu as raison, Miyu. Je ne suis qu'un menteur égoïste….Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réalisé que je ne faisais que mentir et que vivre dans mon mensonge en entraînant les autres avec moi. » Avoua Noeru en serrant les poings sur la table. Il gardait la tête basse, cachant des larmes qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à contenir.

« Noeru… » Tenta de le réconforter la jeune fille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver le garçon en si mauvais état. Elle se sentait un peu coupable.

Mais il secoua la tête, reprenant son explication comme pour vider sa conscience et se soulager d'un poids dont jusque là il n'avait pas eut conscience.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, c'était uniquement pour moi ! Venir dans ce lycée, me faire passer pour une fille pour récupérer Maria ; convaincre Sasa de rester auprès de moi après que je lui ai expliqué que j'étais un garçon…. Me faire passer pour sa petite amie ; Même avec toi, je…..Je n'ai fait que mentir. »

« Salut Honey ! » Les interrompit une voix. « Je vois que tu m'attendais pour manger, Honey ! Ce n'était pas la peine! J'ai été retenu par mes admiratrices. Au fait, tu es mignonne toi ! Tu es une amie de Honey ? Je m'appelle Chris, mais tu dois m'avoir reconnu…. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges venait de s'asseoir à côté de Noeru.

Il faisait la conversation à lui tout seul sans remarquer les larmes sur les joues de Noeru.

Il était occupé à sourire et à envoyer des signes à d'autres filles qui minaudaient non loin de leur table. Miyu le fixa un instant surprise et étonnée de l'attitude désinvolte du garçon.

« Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois » Marmonna Noeru se saisissant de son verre puis hurlant presque à l'oreille du garçon : « Je t'ai dit que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi !!! Enfonce-le toi bien fort dans ton crâne de moineau et fiche le camp !!! »

Noeru se leva et vida le contenu de son verre sur la tête de Chris, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades et des admiratrices du chanteur.

Miyu sursauta devant l'expression de colère que dégageait le regard de Noeru.

Apres l'avoir vu si triste et résigné, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir exploser avec autant de fureur.

Tout le monde dans la cafétéria s'était figé.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues.

Chris saisi les poignets de Noeru et l'attira vers lui.

« Plus tu résistes, plus tu me plaît, Honey !! » Murmura Chris avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Miyu.

Puis il le força à s'approcher plus prêt, collant ses lèvres contre la bouche de Noeru qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Le verre dans sa main éclata, le blessant profondément.

Mais Noeru ne sembla pas y prêter attention, toute sa colère et sa concentration étaient fixées sur Chris qui continuait à sourire.

Il s'écarta vivement de son camarade qui continuait d'afficher son sourire désinvolte.

« Noeru ! » s'interposa Miyu. « Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Je t'accompagne….Viens… »

« Miyu a raison, Noeru… » Commença la voix de Maria derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir que Sasa et sa jumelle qui s'étaient rapproché de leur table pour l'aider. La colère qu'il ressentait retomba légèrement.

Ils avaient tout vu !!

Il senti la peur et la honte grandirent en lui.

« Nous allons t'accompagner… » Termina Sasa à la place de la jeune fille.

Noeru hocha négativement la tête.

Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna.

Il devait arriver à se maîtriser pour ne pas pleurer devant eux. Il ne supporterait pas de s'humilier encore plus devant eux et tout le reste du collège.

« Miyu suffira, si elle veut bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire du souci pour cela. Ca va aller » fit il en sortant de la cafétéria, suivi par Miyu qui ne voulait pas laisser seul son camarade après ce qu'il lui avait confié. Elle le suivit en tentant de rassurer les deux autres du regard.

Sur le trajet pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, Noeru resta silencieux un long moment.

Puis devant la porte, il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Désolé de t'avoir entraînée, Miyu… J'ai encore agi sans réfléchir, mais je ne voulais pas que Sasa ou Maria m'accompagne…Ca va aller maintenant, tu peux me laisser si tu veux… »

« Menteur. » l'interrompit doucement Miyu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade. « Je t'ai proposé de t'accompagner, je ne repartirais que lorsque tu auras été soigné. »

« Merci » répondit Noeru soulagé que la jeune fille ne lui en veuille pas.

Il baissa la tête et laissa enfin échapper quelques larmes.

Ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie. Pendant le temps que mis l'infirmière à soigner Noeru, Miyu retournait dans sa tête les deniers évènements.

Elle avait une question qui trottait dans sa tête, mais elle hésitait à la poser à son camarade. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer indiscrète mais Noeru paraissait si désemparé qu'elle se résigna à la lui poser quand l'infirmière eut finit et qu'elle les laissa regagner leur classe.

« Noeru ? Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne voulais pas que Sasa ou Maria t'accompagnent ? » L'interrogea t-elle

« Je leur ai déjà assez fait d'ennuis comme ça… Je me suis servi d'eux pour arriver à mes fins. Je ne veux pas continuer ! Je veux changer !! Je…Miyu, je vais quitter l'école…..Ma place n'est pas ici. »

« Tu en a parlé à tes parents, à la directrice, à Maria ?? A Sasa ? » Demanda-t-elle abasourdie par la nouvelle.

« Non. Je viens de prendre cette décision à l'instant. » Répondit Noeru sans hésitation. « Sasa et Maria se débrouilleront mieux sans moi. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécieraient de te voir partir ! » S'emporta-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » hurla Noeru. « Je n'ai pas le choix ! Pour leur rendre leur liberté, je dois partir, comme cela ils pourront s'avouer leurs sentiments !! »

« Je comprend pas… » Marmonna –t-elle avec colère. « Tu as raison je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux fuir. Je me demande même si tu sais bien pourquoi tu veux te sauver comme ça ?? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas encore en train de mentir ?!! »

Sa dernière question fusa plus vite et plus fort, blessant Noeru qui blêmit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je l'ai compris ce matin….Si je reste je serais un obstacle à leur relation » Expliqua Noeru en gardant son regard dans celui de son amie.

Miyu fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que cachait le propos de Noeru.

Elle commença à entrevoir une réponse et la surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage.

Elle baissa les yeux trente secondes, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer.

Quand elle releva les yeux, Noeru avait disparut.

**Chambre de Noeru, maintenant**

Noeru ouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait fatigué mais plus en colère.

La rage l'avait quitté pour une triste résignation.

Il avait bien vu quand il avait parlé à Miyu que son amie avait finit par comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait cru voir du dégoût s'inscrire sur le visage de la blonde.

Cela lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas rester au lycée plus longtemps.

Il venait d'en avoir la preuve irréfutable. .

Il avait causé trop d'ennui à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami.

De plus, il avait compris maintenant que ce qui l'ennuyait c'était d'imaginer Sasa avec Maria.

Il était jaloux.

Et pour arranger le tout, il était jaloux de sa sœur.

Donc il était amoureux de Sasa.

Cette révélation fut un soulagement pour lui.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son cœur ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur et son camarade se rapprocher autant.

Il réalisât aussi que Miyu n'avait pas tord en l'accusant de mentir : il se mentait à lui-même, se cachant les sentiments réelles qu'il éprouvait.

Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça !

Dès le retour de ses parents, il les informerait de son désir de changer d'école.

Il ne remettrait plus les pieds au lycée.

Les paroles de Miyu lui revinrent en mémoire : « Pourquoi veux-tu fuir ? »

Il se secoua sur son lit, se redressant d'un bond comme pour chasser la voix qui lui murmurait que sa camarade avait raison.

Il posa son regard sur le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Son reflet avait un aspect pitoyable.

Il avait les yeux rouges, gonflés par les larmes.

Son teint était pâle et ses traits fatigués.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix » Dit il pour se convaincre et faire taire la voix de sa conscience qui le sermonnait.

Il se leva et prenant des affaires de rechange, il se décida à aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Il était en train de finir de refaire son pansement à la main quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit le tirant de ses réflexions.

Il se dépêcha de descendre et fut étonné de se retrouver face à Sasa.

« Sasa, mais…Entre vite, il fait un temps de chien et tu es tremp !! » s'exclama Noeru en tirant son ami par le bras pour le faire entrer.

« Noeru, ne pars pas s'il te plaît ! » Lança Sasa en se jetant dans ses bras et le serrant très fort. « Reste avec moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que ? » Balbutia Noeru complètement surpris par l'attitude de Sasa.

« Miyu nous a tout raconté. » expliqua Sasa en s'écartant légèrement de lui. « Elle a dit que tu croyais que nous étions amoureux Maria et moi…Et que tu voulais partir parce que tu pensais être un obstacle entre nous…. »

Sasa tout en parlant avait saisi la main blessée de Noeru et la tenait précieusement dans les siennes.

A cause des mouvements qu'il avait fait, la plaie s'était ré ouverte et le pansement c'était taché de rouge.

Noeru remarqua que visiblement son camarade se faisait énormément de soucie à son sujet.

Il rougit légèrement et commença à s'expliquer à son tour

« Miyu m'a dit que je fuyais. Elle a raison. Sasa, je ne pourrais pas supporter pour le moment de vous voir être ensemble, heureux…. » Raconta Noeru en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Sasa venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Apres un instant de surprise, Noeru répondit au baiser de son ami et l'enlaça plus tendrement.

« Miyu a dit que tu m'aimais … » demanda Sasa rouge de son audace et étonné de l'ardeur qu'avait mis Noeru à répondre à son baiser.

Noeru s'empourpra lui aussi. Puis il sourit se calant dans les bras de Sasa.

« Oui » souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son ami. « Et toi ? »

« Ne me quitte pas Noeru » Murmura Sasa à son oreille avant de laisser ses lèvres embrasser le cou du garçon qu'il tenait toujours précieusement contre lui.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Noeru décrocha après avoir fait signe à son camarade de venir avec lui dans le salon.

« All ? » dit Noeru avant d'enlever le combiné de son oreille tant la personne à l'autre bout du fil hurlait. « Maria, calme toi ! Tu parles trop vite, je ne comprends rien !! »

Noeru s'assit sur le canapé invitant Sasa à faire de même alors que sa jumelle continuait à s'égosiller par le téléphone.

Pas besoin de haut parleur pour comprendre ce que la jeune fille vociférait dans le combiné.

« Noeru !! Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à réfléchir correctement ?!! Comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais amoureuse de Sasa ?? Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il en pinçait pour toi ? C'est quoi en plus cette histoire que tu vas quitter l'école ? Tu vas me répondre à la fin ?!!!! »

« Si tu me laissait en placer une, je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer » Réussit à placer Noeru pendant que Maria reprenait son souffle. « Je croyais vraiment agir pour le mieux, Maria ! Je ne voulais plus vous forcer à mentir pour moi et je ne voulais pas être une gêne pour vous deux….. »

« Idiot ! Tu as dû te rendre compte par toi-même que ce n'était pas moi que Sasa aimait non ? Il a dû arriver, non ? Je lui ai expliqué comment se rendre à la maison…Il est l ? »

Noeru et Sasa, en l'entendant, avaient piqué un fard en même temps.

Noeru sourit en sentant que son ami lui prenait sa main libre, celle blessée, pour la serrer avec précaution dans la sienne.

« Oui » Fit Noeru au téléphone. « Merci Maria…. »

« De rien » Répondit sa jumelle visiblement fière d'elle au ton de sa voix. « Les parents ne rentrent pas avant demain midi. Ne soyez pas en retard pour le lycée ! A demain… »

Noeru rougit fortement.

Maria avait coupé la communication avant lui.

Il pouvait presque deviner la figure satisfaite de sa sœur.

« Noeru ? » demanda Sasa inquiet de le voir aussi silencieux.

« Maria a des idées bizarres des fois » Murmura Noeru.

« Quand Miyu nous a expliqué ce qui te tracassait, ta sœur m'a tout de suite demandé ce que je comptais faire…C'est elle qui m'a encouragé à venir te parler tout de suite. Je voulais te téléphoner mais elle a dit que tu devais être tout seul à te morfondre et que tu serais sûrement capable de faire une bêtise alors….Je me suis laissé convaincre de venir…Je voulais te voir.»

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour Chris ? » Demanda Noeru vexé par l'attitude de Sasa vis-à-vis du chanteur et voulant éclaircir la situation avant de s'engager plus loin.

« Parce que j'ai confiance en toi » avoua Sasa en rougissant et baissant les yeux sur le sol. « Je te connais, Noeru je sais qu'il n'a aucune chance de te séduire et puis je te croyais assez fort pour te débrouiller. Pardonne-moi, je…. »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Noeru sur les siennes.

Il se sentit glisser sur le canapé, pour finir allonger sous son ami qui releva la tête en souriant.

« Ryuji, ce crétin est trop imbu de lui-même pour comprendre. » Expliqua Noeru. « Si je retourne au lycée, il me courra à nouveau après. M'aideras-tu à m'en débarrasser ? »

Sasa l'enserra plus fermement plongeant son regard dans celui de Noeru.

Il laissa ses mains remonter le long du dos de son compagnon.

« Oui » répondit-il sans hésiter.

« Même s'il doit apprendre que je suis un garçon, même si tout le monde le découvre…. »

« Oui » répéta Sasa en obligeant Noeru à baisser là tête vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Quand Noeru rompit le baiser pour s'allonger à côté de lui, Sasa se tourna légèrement pour lui faire de la place tout en le gardant contre lui.

« Je t'aime Noeru…Apres votre départ de la cafétéria, j'ai failli sauter au cou de cet imbécile. Maria m'en a empêché en disant que cela ne servirait à rien, sinon à faire des histoires et a attiré l'attention sur nous, ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne supporte pas ce type !! Et puis si je n'intervenais pas, c'est aussi parce que j'avais peur. »

« Peur ? » Interrogea Noeru en se serrant contre son compagnon et en posant la tête sur son torse.

« Peur de m'imposer vis-à-vis de toi. Peur de te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi, alors que toi tu étais attiré par les filles. Tu venais de rompre avec Miyu. »

« Je suis désolé. Tout cela a du être insupportable pour toi. Et moi qui te faisais toutes mes confidences….Oh pardonne-moi, Sasa…. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Noeru. J'ai compris que tu ne cherchais pas à me blesser sciemment. Tout cela devrait t'aider à devenir plus mature. » Expliqua Sasa en faisant doucement glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Noeru qui frissonna.

« Je suis vraiment le roi des imbéciles, n'est ce pas ? »

« Peu m'importe » répondit Sasa en souriant légèrement moqueur.

Noeru redressa la tête, fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami qui reprit la parole.

« C'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux. De toi, tes qualités et tes défauts. Je ne le regretterai pas, tu m'aimes ? »

« Je t'aime » Marmonna Noeru en se blottissant contre lui avec un sourire radieux.

Fin


End file.
